


Hope & Fear

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Barnabas reflects on Angelique and whether or not her evil has survived.  (Set between episodes 3 and 4 of the Revivial Series.)





	Hope & Fear

When he had first awoken, Barnabas had thought that Angelique’s demonic power had finally faded and that he was free of her. Both Dr. Hoffman and Victoria gave him hope that his life would be different in this new age surrounded by his ancestors and family. 

Yes he truly believed that Angelique’s curse was fading with each day under Dr. Hoffman’s care. His lust for blood was diminished and his blood was beginning to tolerate the once deadly rays of the sun for longer periods of time.

Yet when Dr. Hoffman, Willie and the others at the great house were asleep and Barnabas haunted the house and the land like a ghost, he wasn’t entirely convinced. It was those hours when he was truly alone and lost in his thoughts that his own hope would fade and he was worried of what would happen to the lovely Victoria. There surely was a reason for why he had awakened now and for why he was surrounded by so many who appeared as his family had two hundred years ago. 

In those lonely hours, Barnabas feared that any day would bring the arrival of Angelique who would destroy what he had now. And what he was slowly gaining with Dr. Hoffman’s science. He knew that he had to have faith that Dr. Hoffman’s science would defeat Angelique’s magic so that he could love his lovely Josette brought to him once more in Victoria Winters. 

**END**


End file.
